crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Lavender Bass
To start things off, I was always fond of Lavender Town's music. It definitely had a past, and I never wanted to scratch my eyes out from the sight of it. I was 3 when my parents bought me Pokémon Yellow. I've played Blue and Red versions, I just can't remember where I'd get to. When 2004 rolled around, my friend James got LeafGreen. We had both loved the Kanto region, because it was the original. The best in our 8-year-old minds. We were both excited to see how it was. I wanted the opposite game, FireRed, because Charizard always won in my mind as the coolest Pokémon. But I had already had Ruby, so it had to do for now. The next year, I had moved, but James had let me keep it. I had completely forgot about it, so, I had played his continued file, “KENNY", in my Gameboy Advance SP. He had gotten all the original 150, excluding the Charmander family and the Bulbasaur family. He has saved at Lavender Town. Now, I'm sure you're going to expect some ghost to attack KENNY. This is when I noticed the creepy music to be intriguing. Now it being 2011, I had recently been reunited with that LeafGreen, as I had lent it to another friend, Craig, to “amp” it up with either GameShark or Action Replay Codes. At one point, I had noticed he put up a level 60 Meganium. But, all the cool monsters were gone, as I was a bit disappointed. He too, had saved at Lavender Town. I ignored the coincidence. I put it in my DS Lite's dual-slot and plugged the DS into my bass guitar amplifier, to get better sound quality. I wanted to play the theme song to Lavender Town and Pokémon Tower. I had my DS's volume on super low. If it had been at the halfway volume, it would have blown out the speaker. I heard new beats that I have never heard emit from this game. Occasional buzzing, a lot of static, and even got louder at times. To check if it was the game or the DS, I went to Silence Bridge, and no static. Only pure sound. Something wasn't right. I went back to Lavender Town, thinking the quality of the game wasn't up to standards. After I checked the sound, I hadn't touched my DS for about 20 minutes, because I was trying to learn the melody. At the climax of the tune, the static intensified, like an out-of-area radio signal. Then, the music did a crescendo abruptly, making the amp buzz horribly with it. It drowned out anything and anyone. As I ran over to turn it off, right before I was about to, I heard a loud POP. The amplifier was still on, but no sound emitted. The stupid music mocked me, as it still hummed through the air. I learned the song, but at what cost? Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Title that makes babbies laugh Category:Paukymaun Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Well, that was anticlimactic.